What Shall I Do Next?
by Butchercup
Summary: I need my wonderful readers out there to help me figure out which story to focus on! I have so many ideas but these are my top five right now. Please take a look at the summaries for my up-coming stories and vote on the top two you would like to see first on my poll or through review. Butchercup


_**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm happy to still be writing for any fans I may have. But I need help. I really don't know which story I should focus on the most right now.**_

_**Brick: Butchercup has set up a poll on her profile for you readers to vote on which story you would like to see first.**_

_**Boomer: This will contain summaries of five stories she has in mind right now and has already somewhat started.**_

_**Butch: So after reading the summaries, **__**go on Butchercup's profile (or Review) and vote on the top two stories you would like to see.**_

_**Me: Thanks guys! Also, as a special treat, at the end of this will be a little preview of a long one-shot that I'm almost done with! Anyway, take a look at these ideas that came from my psychotic mind and vote! :D**_

_**Boomer: Note, Butchercup does not own any Powerpuff Girls characters.**_

**A Darker Shade of Green**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: ButchxButtercup, RRB, PPG**

**Genres: Romance/Drama… I guess**

**Powers? : Fuck Yes!**

**Ages : 17**

Butch has tried his hardest to put his evil ways behind him for Buttercup, but he just can't seem to do it. Now Buttercup is willing to join the path of evil for the man she loves. How will her sisters and the people of Townsville take this transformation… or will they even know it's her? And how will Butch's brothers handle the new addition to the Rowdyruffs?

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?! :**

**Brick: **"I've heard enough of you and your girlfriend's _activities _in the middle of the fucking night!"

**To Pop a Bubble**

**Rating: … I'll go with M**

**Characters: Bubbles, RRB, OC**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Suspense**

**Powers?:… haha, not anymore!**

**Ages : Around their 20s, college age**

The Rowdyruff Boys have been Bubbles' source of protection for years. They practically made it their reason to live, protecting Bubbles the best they could. But when her boyfriend, Jay, begins to show violent behavior toward the defenseless Bubbles, there's not much to do. After losing her family and powers to criminals, and the boys being so out of reach and clueless of the situation, she could very well end up dead.

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!:**

**Butch: **"I GOT IT! We'll beat him to death with a spork!"

**Warning! : So this story contains Domestic Violence and…yeah. so just keep that in mind while voting if that's not something you want to see.**

**Welcome to Citiesville**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Butch (story will be in his POV), Brick, Boomer, Mitch Michelson, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, OC (Buttercup)**

**Genres: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Powers?: Again… not anymore!**

**Ages: 22**

Butch and his brothers moved to Citiesville after losing their powers, thanks to Mojo Jojo. He simply wants excitement in his boring life of a low-paying coffee shop job and eventless days that go the same way each and every single day. But he'll finally get that when a band of four decide they want to play a few songs at his job. Why does this band play so great, but seem to have so many secrets? And why does the black-haired lead singer look so familiar?

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!: **

**Mitch:** "If you don't leave her alone, I'll shove you into a room full of Legos!"

***Contains lots of Music***

**I HATE The Blue Out of You!**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Bubbles, Boomer, RRB, PPG**

**Genres: Humor/ Friendship/Romance**

**Powers? : Yes**

**Ages: 16**

One would think that, because of their sweet and friendly nature, Bubbles and Boomer would be the first to become friends out of all the counterparts. Well that person would be dead wrong! Bubbles and Boomer can't stand each other, and they're siblings have had enough of their constant fighting. Now they're all on their way to a summer camp, where the blue pair will learn to get along and become the best of friends… or not.

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!: **

**Bubbles:** "I could be in the best mood ever, and take one look at him and BAMBOO! Instant anger!"

**Pointlessness**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Butch, Brick, Boomer, PPG**

**Genres: Humor/Family/Adventure**

**Powers?: ya know what?... no! They're fucking born normal for once!**

**Ages: 24**

One day while eating some potato chips, Butch realizes how much it pisses him of that the bag is always half full of chips and the rest is nothing but air! He drags his bothers on a crazy road-trip to confront the chip company that dared to not satisfy Butch's chip requirements. A road-trip from Townsville all the way to New York, and they have to be back in time for Boomer's wedding!

**How 'Bout a Character Quote?!:**

**Boomer: **"Oh I'm not mad… I'M MORE PISSED THAN A DRAGON TRYING TO BLOW OUT CANDLES!"

_**Well there you have it! Those are the five stories you can choose from on either the poll on my profile, or be Reviewing! **_

_***Drum Roll***_

_**But now!... it's time for a sneak peek at my newest story which should be coming out very soon…**_

_**Butchercup Presents….**_

**Petrified Harmonies**

A meaningless fight started it all. Brick couldn't even remember what it was about. It was probably something about college. But regardless of what it was, it wasn't worth the outcome.

_An ear piercing screech._

Blossom had been ecstatic, as usual, to see him. They had planned to spend the day together, sitting on his couch watching movies. Maybe they would have decided to go to their favorite fast food restaurant and be able to spend no more than fifteen dollars for dinner.

_A loud, horrifying clash of metal, and glass shattering._

She would have begged Brick, with those bright pink eyes, to watch some romance movie that she was "just dying to see." Brick would have let her beg for a while, just so he could see how cute she looked with that pleading expression. Then he would give in, pretending to be mildly annoyed, though he would do anything for Blossom.

_Metal hitting the ground multiple times, flipping, and more splitting glass._

Instead, he started a stupid argument. An argument that led to him raising his voice so much, Blossom seemed to shrink back for a moment. Brick was blinded by fury, and when Blossom shouted back, he simply didn't stop. He couldn't remember what his words were, or what exactly Blossom said, but he did recall something about their relationship being over. She was walking away, out of his life. And he didn't even care until he was snapped out of his fury by the first note of that terrible symphony.

_Her shrill cries, desperate for help as the vehicle refused to cease its jerking._

_**I think that's enough to get someone excited about it!**_

_**Don't forget to **__**Vote on the top two stories you'd like to see!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
